1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to flea trap apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved flea trap apparatus wherein the same is arranged to project heat and air movement, as well as provide for coloration to attract fleas interiorly of the flea trap structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flea trap apparatus of various types have been utilized in the prior art to provide for attracting of fleas for their extermination, such as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,506 to Williams wherein a flea trap includes a shallow flat pan containing a sticky substance therewithin, with a light member positioned over the pan to attract fleas thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,147 to Armbruster sets forth a pet grooming structure having a vacuum for directing fleas into the organization by way of the vacuum structure.
As such, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved flea trap apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.